Soul Crystal: The World in the Crystal
by ZanpherAster
Summary: I must admit Life was going pretty good for me. I was Store Manager at our Video Store, until I was caught sleeping on the job and got fired. I was healthy and energetic, until a mysterious guy in a hood came out of no where and threw me into a moving c
1. Chapter 1

Soul Crystal Prologe

A long time ago in the early ages of mankind, God placed on the earth 7 magical Crystals called soul crystals to keep the balance of the nature in the world in peace and to keep the world from corrupting itself. It was place in the human hearts of 7 people who knew the responisibilites they had. Although a motion of peace was set, the Soul Crystal Carriers couldn't live forever. When a Soul Crystal Carrier died the crystal then appeared in a pure of heart of a baby that was born just as the Other Crystal Carrier Died. So over time the Crystal Carriers were all over planet earth. Then in 2002 a Secret organization divised a plan to capture the soul crystal Carriers and use the energy to power up a deadly weapon to be released on the earth. They started searching for the current Soul Crystal Carriers. They continued until now only having caught 1 crystal Carrier. now a young man plays part in this story. his name is...

Soul Crystal: Chapter one - Enter Thy Soul

Angry Man: Jay!

I looked up to see an angry man staring at me. I jumped back.

Jay: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! BALD MONSTER!

I calmed myself down to notice it was My district Manager Mark staring down at me asleep behind the counter at work. 

Mark: I would Like to hear this one explained.. calling me bald and sleeping on the job.

Jay: Oh I am sorry mark, I decided to catch a nap before I opened.

Mark: It is five in the afternoon moron.

Looking over at the clock on the desk I realized he was right. Sweatdrop I tried to think in my mind a way to get out of this one. 

Jay: Well Mark, it is just I have been working so hard ever since I made Store Manager and I think I just need a vacation.

Mark: Oh, well I know a greeaat Place.

Jay: Really Where?

Mark: You are fired, that is where. Turn in your keys.

I turned in my keys to mark and then walked outside now Jobless. I walked up to my car and opened the door. I looked behind me and thought to myself.

Jay: . o O ( hmm at least now I can maybe work on something of my music )

I got in the car and sat in as I shut the door. Pulling the keys outta my pocket I noticed this wierd blue marking on my hand. I didn't know what it was but it looked like a symbol or some sort. I shrugged it off thinking Japa or someone drew on my as I was asleep. I started the car up and headed down the road towards home.

Meanwhile

Two Mysterious People are leaving Columbia, South Carolina's hospital as they are walking through the parking lot they start to talk. The man who was wearing a black outfit with black spikey hair and shades on spoke first.

Man: So the Old Man With the crystal died, it is a relief that now Nirox won't get thier hands on the Crystal Carrier.

The woman who wore a black trenchcoat and black stockings with long black hair with purple streaks in it replied.

Woman: But now we have to wait for the new Crystal Carrier to send off signals for 6 whole years. Although then it won't be as easy for Nirox to find them so the new kid is safe until then.

Man: Do you feel the next place we have to visit?

Woman: North of here we should move north.

Both the man and woman entered the a black corvet and drove outside the building onto the Interstate.

Back to me

I pulled into the driveway looking around my house, I noticed mom's car wasn't there so she must have went off to play some bingo or something. I got out of the car craiving an energy drink. I looked down the road and decided to go ahead and walk down to the store since it was only a mile away. I needed the exercise plus saves on the gas. I started walking on side of the road watching out for cars the might hit me if I am not careful. Walking towards the hill going down i had this weird feeling in my heart. I held my chest and stood there for a second. I decided to just ignore it and keep walking. I made it to the bridge and looked onto the little stream going, Lancasters streams and water were so polluted I wish someone would come clean them up and get all the trash out. Walking by the apartments I thought what a great world it would be if there was no pollution or waste or cars or anything. The good ol traveling way. Then I thought to myself that maybe I played too many rpg's. walking past the Nursary I felt the funny feeling in my heart once more. I didn't stop this time but kept walking cause I wanted to make it home before dusk feel. Walking onto Smokerise store I looked around and still felt something funny was going on. I pushed open the door and walked into the store. I saw a person in a hooded Uniform talking with todd. I walked past him walking towards the cooler to get a energy drink as I easedropped onto the arguement.

Hooded Guy: I want to know if you have just seen any strange glowing lights going straight into the sky like a spot like would.

Todd: Now I told you get outta here before I call the cops.

Hooded Guy: You best watch your tounge if you don't want anything to happen to your store mister.

I listened on as I felt a funny feeling in my heart. The Hooded guy stopped talking and turned to look at me. I didn't know why he was staring at me at that moment, but he just up and walked out of the store saying nothing else after that. I walked up to the register. 

Jay: Dang todd, what was that guys problem.

Todd: Just some loon talking about Crystals and stuff. I was about to call the wagon of nice men in white coats to bring him a speacil jacket.

We both laughed as I gave todd the money for the energy drink and walked out the store. I popped open the drink and killed it and threw the can in the trash. I started to walk home. I made it as far as getting to the bridge when someone spoke.

Someone: You know, your a guy to find in this town.

I turned around to find the Hooded guy stairing at me. something about him was not right as I started to back away from him.

Jay: yo man, I have no money, so I am not worth the trouble messing with.

Hooded Guy: you do not know what you hold in your heart do you.

Jay: ... umm listen dude I am not gay, so please don't try to hit on me.

Hooded Guy: sweatdrop you idiot I am here to kill you.

Jay: Ok.. let me know how that goes after you look behind you to see Mark.

The hooded guy turned around as I turned around and started to run back home up the hill. 

Jay: baka!

I laughed as I looked up to see the hooded guy in front of me. he hit me in the stomach before I could even flinch. I fell to my knee's Gasping for air as he picked me up by the throat.

Hooded guy: Enjoy the after life.

He threw as i see what he threw me to. A coming car as a woman at the wheel screamed as i made impact with her front winshield. I rolled over her car and fell to the ground as i started to black out. Everything was going weird inside my body. was I dying. I didn't know and didn't care i just wanted the pain to stop as I just sat there and passed out.

----------

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed like thing. I leaned up as I felt pain over my body still.

Voice: ah, I see your away now.

I turned to see an old man at a pot over a fire cooking stuff. I thought it was sorta weird and didn't know who he was.

Jay: Who are you.. and where am I .. and what happened.?

The old man then laugh as he took a bottle off of his book shelf. He walked over to me and gave me the bottle.

Old Man: Drink that, it may be bitter but it will help you heal right up. drink it as I tell you what happened.

I pulled the top and started to drink. It was rough like vinegar rough. 

Old Man: Once upon a time my great grand pa told me about this guy who appeared the same way you did, out of the air falling into the lake. They said the man told them he was from another world and he was visiting our world. He said his world was Called Earth. Would that be were you are from. 

Jay: Yea, so your telling me I am in another world. Yea right, although I don't remember what happened to me last time I was consious. I remember this guy in a black hood threating me but everything else is blank.

The Old Man walked over to his window above the bed and threw it Open.

Old Man: Then maybe you should take a look at this.

I walked over to the Window and saw a great forest type valley, lake everywhere with houses built all around, it looked like any other town you would find in a rpg. I was shocked and in awe.

Jay: Wow this is.. amazing.

I wondered to myself if this could really be true. 


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Crystal Chapter 2: Figuring out This mess.

I walked right beside the flowing stream that led into the lake of the Village I was in. Turns out this village is named Hontas Village, very weird yet interesting name. Some of the Village locals keep refering to me as flying god from the sky when I try to tell them I am just a regular guy. The old man who took me in name is Whintis. He never had children or grandchilden, so he has no family. I got this info yesturday when I asked the villagers questions about where I was. Overall I know the name of the place and some of villagers names. Everything else seems to be a mystery like how and why did I get here. I looked across the stream of water to see two of the village boys fighting. I looked at them puzzled and crossed the creak and watched as the swung around with wooden type swords. The Oldest boy knocked the sword out of the younger ones hand. The Younger one stood there without a weapon as the older boy rared back for a swing.

Jay: Hey, quit playing dirty.. How would you..

I felt a hand land on my shoulder I turned around to see Whintis shaking his finger no. I was a little confused.

Whinston: Jay, don't worry about the little one he can defend for himself. He has the most Mana Power in the village when it comes to attacking.

Jay: Mana?

Whinston then pointed at the two boys fighting. The Older one was taking his swing while the littler one had his eyes closed chanting something. I couldn't make out what he was saying. then opened his eyes as he pointed to the sword as some kinda thing came from his pointing finger. All of sudden the wooden sword froze and landed on the ground as the other boy tried to the lift the now heavy sword. The little moved close and placed his hand in from of the bigger boys face. 

little boy: call it.

The older boy looked down and closed his eyes as he let out a huge gruff.

Older boy: I forfiet.

Whinston started to clap his hands, he walked over to the boys.

Whinston: you two have improved since I started training you. Andrew you should have known Alex was going to respond to being disarmed with a ice attack.

Andrew: Yes master, I should have saw it coming.

Alex: aww, come on andrew you know your mighty skilled with the sword and the way you disarmed me was very kewl.

Andrew then grabbed his younger brother in a head lock and gave him a noogy.

Andrew: You better learn some defensive actions with your sword little bro or I am going to get ya every time like that.. uh master, is the the fallen God.

Andrew Pointed at me as I stood there still shocked at what I saw. A kid using what seemed to me magic. I snapped out of it as I replied to the Boy.

Jay: Me Fallen god, come on man I am just an ordinary guy. Plus what you guys are doing is more amazing that what I can do. Kinda Reminds me of all the Online RPG's I played.

Alex: Online?

Andrew: RPG?

They both looked at me confused, I thought for a second wondering if I was really sent to another world or just sent to a secret village where everything was very old school.

Jay: uh... oh yea.. I guess I can explain that later. So Uh, Whinston here taught you all that.

Alex: yes, Master Whinston is the expert in the use of Mana and swordsmanship in the Village.

Jay: ah, a trick of all trades I see.

I began to Nudge Whinston's side grinning.

Jay: So whinston you wouldn't mind taking up a third pupil would ya. I mean I am going to be here awhile trying to figure out where to go from here.

Whinston: hmm, I do need someone to clean the house, Wash the dishes, do laundry, and cook the meals around the house.

I paused and stared for a moment.

Jay: well if it takes me being a house maid to earn my training and board then I will do it.

I extended my hand as he shaked it.

Whinston: Well Jay, glad to have you on the team. First order of duty is the judge a couple of their matches.

Whinston then began to walk off.

Whinston: and after that you can come cook everyone a big supper.

I watched him walking away as I looked over at the two younger boys. I notice they were looking at me with a grin.

Alex: Fresh meat, time to show him what we are made off.

Andrew: Yep, since we are his Senpai's now..

Jay: Uh... kids, lets uh not be to harsh on me.

MeanWhile

Hospital Doors slammed open as a table was being rushed through, on the table was Jay with several IV's and hospital equipment hooked up to him. A young Doctor came and started talking. 

Doctor: what happened with Guy.

Nurse 1: Was reported jumping out in front of a car, we found a wallet and his I.D. Was in there. His name is John Gunter.

Doctor: O.K. Then lets get Mr. Gunter here to the E.R. and get all medical history of the family, I want to know if we are dealing with a sick depressed guy or something, Also keep him unconsious, if he comes to he might go into shock for being at the hospital and alive as well.

Nurse 2: Got ya.

The nurses took Jay into the direction of the E.R. The doctor walked off into another room that was empty he picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

Doctor: Yea, it is me. We have him, send someone over here to pick him up. Yea it seems Mr. Gunter Ran into those guys. Yea don't worry he will be all fixed up and will be unconsious until he gets your way boss.

The Doctor hung up the phone as he walked back out of the the room and headed to the E.R.

Back to me

I stood over the Hot pot as the stew I was trying to brew.. well cooked of course. All My joints in my body were in pain by the evil training I was helping the younger boys with. I looked around on the medicine area for some more elixir type stuff. I couldn't read the language of the label's on the bottles but I found one Simular to Exilir Looking one Whinston Gave me. I picked up the bottle opened to top and stared at it.

Jay: Hmm Down the Hatch I guess.

I took a swallor of the drink as It tasted a little sweet. 

Jay: Hmm this tastes better for some reason. The Old man must have held out for himself.

I finished off the rest of the bottle as I set it on the counter. I turned to walk back to the pot as I just lost control of my feet and fell to the floor. I took down a cup of water that was on the table as he crashed onto the floor with a puddle of water on the floor. I shook my head as I noticed something didn't feel right. I looked over into the puddle of water to notice a very shocking thing.

Jay: Oink... Oink?

I couldn't saying anything else but Oink, because I somehow turned into a baby pig. Then I herd huge footsteps behind me. I turned around and looked up to Whinston.

Whintson: My, My.. A tasty Little baby pig for dinner.

Jay: SQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


End file.
